Sorcerer
Sorcerer Notes Guide by Tirin * It is imperative to keep at least four sets of spare books. * Your main reason for existing is to hurt things, a LOT. If in a hard fight you notice a tank being severely hurt, throwing a stone skin on them is always good. If the tank dies, usually that means your puny butt is next. Also be nice enough to throw stones on casters that get attacked when the monster switches targets or just attacks them. * Sorcerers also have teleport and should buy boats and be taught how to run to common zones. * Immo luring is almost a specialty for sorcerers. Some creatures will not follow after you if you just hit them with a spell or normal attack. To lure these creatures out of the room, you cast immolation on them. This spell sends wave after wave of searing heat at the creature. So you flee out of the room, the spell goes off and he will follow you out. Druids can also immolate by using their creeping doom spell but sorcerers are primary immo lurers. * Your nuke spells should be casted in this order (usually): Crushing hand, fist, anti-magic ray, and prismatic ray. * ALWAYS pay attention to the target. If no target is called, then watch to see what other people are nuking. If you see the leader of the group nuking something, it is a good bet to follow his example Dase's Ideas Why a Sorcerer: : Sorcerers main advantage over hitters is that they don't need eq to do damage. All equipment does for them is it keeps them alive and/or helps them mem faster with max_int. Picking a race for Sorcerer: :: Gnome is the old standby for sorcerers tried and true, their size sometimes keeps them from getting bashed and killed in addition to a good race int modifier. Their casting time is not as good as grey elf but better than human. :: Grey elf is for those who want to cast the fastest, which of course translates into the most damage output, you can't go wrong there, also grey elf innates are better than gnome with minor shrug and some type of outdoor sneak and the ability to see a full map when in a forest. They are size medium which means they are more likely to get bashed, but thats the price you pay for their innates. :: Human - There is no reason to be a human sorcie unless you plan to multi-class or you are serious about hiding in the human crowd, the hp bonus do NOT make up for the slow casting time and slow mem times. :: Half-elf - I dunno, think its a decent choice, but why not just go grey elf for the better innates. :: Halfling -''' size small but bad int, if you want size small, go gnome, if you want fast cast - go grey elf. '' To sum it up, the top 3 are gnome/half-elf/grey elf with grey elf being the superior choice.'' '''Sorcerer solo exp : Minor Creation!! Minor creating bandages, fishing poles, and iron rations all allow a nice buffer of hps a sorcerer can quickly regain after fights. Levels 6-31 : Use chill touch to kill the highest level mob you can kill with all your chills, you regen all your hp when you mem up afterwards. If you don't regen all your hp, run to a heal room before actually mem'n. If you must do another run to finish a mob then do so, as long as the exp keeps coming. Level 31+ : Haste - Keep yourself hasted at all times. You cast much faster hasted, which translates into the mob dying faster and you taking less melee damage. : Fist runs - Find a good exp mob that doesn't track and doesn't bash your size.Enter its room, fist it, flee. mem, repeat. if its doing too much damage to you, mem in a heal room. If its still doing too much damage to you use power word blind. : Power word blind - Normally when doing fist runs on a mob when you enter the room it starts hitting you immediately. When you blind it first, it doesn't hit you until after your fist is cast, if at all, this is important when your fighting a mob that does alot of damage. Do power word blind runs on the mob until it hits. power word blind is permanent until healed. Be sure theres not some cleric or paladin mob around that will heal it. : Level 36+ - Stone skin, keep yourself stoned at all times this will greatly helpdoing fist and/or power word blind runs (OUTDATED INFORMATION) Level 41+ another nuke prismatic spray or disintegrate, disintegrate does more damage. : Level 46+ - another nuke, chain lightning or meteorswarm. Chain lightning notes: target chain lightning so that if the mob dies before you finish casting you will abort the cast and not waste a spell, same with all areas. And of course be sure your not going to hit anything you don't want to hit with your area. ' Raiding:' : Preparation: Do not take a backrank slot from a cleric. Keep yourself hasted and stoned at all times, this can be difficult when spamming around on the map, but do try. Haste the cleric if possible. You should be well aware of the benefits haste has to your casting times. Look at your group, fly anyone who is not flying. Calling targets: Group leader should have set targets. The goal is to kill the easiest to kill enemy first which is generally their non-drow casters such as harpy/goblin. If none of these are available switch to a low hp hitter race, such as orc. Most kills in raids are due to a target being bashed /gazed whatever while nukers kill it. If you dont know what to target or the target fled, cast an area so your doing something at least while you figure out what to target next.